Boundaries
by panicatthediscos
Summary: Laura Hollis has relied on plans her whole life. She has everything figured out, and she's on track for success. But when a wild-eyed, sarcastic, and insanely gorgeous girl finds her way into Laura's car one day, there's a spark. And suddenly, Carmilla Karnstein can't leave Laura alone. Based on the web series "Carmilla" by KindaTV.
1. The Unexpected Passenger

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Passenger**

Laura Hollis had it all figured out. She had graduated from her high school with top honors, a full ride into her dream university, and had just been surprised by her dad with a new car.

Sure, it wasn't the classiest car, or even a good looking one at all. But it was safe, and that was what Laura's father cared about. And now that she was eighteen, he couldn't control her every move anymore.

Laura needed to celebrate her newly attained freedom, and a joyride in her new car was the perfect way to do so.

Sipping her gingerbread latte, she slid into the front seat and ran her hands over the impossibly smooth leather. She twisted the key in the ignition, and let out a sigh of contentment as the engine started with a purr. This was _bliss._

A loud rapping on the windows interrupted Laura's moment of satisfaction. Laura groaned, and rolled down the window, immediately getting bombarded with a slobbery kiss on her cheek.

"Dad!" she protested, wiping her face with her sleeve. "I'll be fine, I promise. It's just one car ride."

Mr. Hollis sniffled, tears pooling in his eyes. "No, Laurie, it's not just a car ride. My baby is all grown up. I can't protect you out there. When summer ends, you'll be off to college, and I won't be with you." A tear began to carve its path down his cheek, and Laura felt tears welling up inside her own eyes as well.

She wrapped her arms around her father through the open window, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Daddy," she said quietly, "I'll always be your little girl, and I can take care of myself just fine. You taught me well. See?" She pulled back, and flexed her arm, showcasing nonexistent muscles.

This was all it took for Laura's dad to fall into hysterics. "Laura!" he sobbed, half laughing, half crying. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, Dad," Laura replied with a grin. "But get back inside before the neighbors start staring. I'll be home in a few hours, after I get back from my apartment interview, and get used to this car. I love you."

Pulling back into her car and rolling up the window, Laura pulled out of the driveway, waving until her dad's house was out of sight.

 _Finally._

She was alone.

Laura racked through her brain to remember everything she could about the driver's lessons she had taken what felt like ages ago, but she didn't need to. Her dad wasn't kidding when he had said he had bought the safest car in the market. It was basically self-driving, and alerted her to every possible danger. All Laura had to do was enjoy the sights.

Winter had finally taken over her little town, and everything was covered in a shimmering dusting of snow. People were rushing up and down the sidewalks, bundled up in thick coats and knitted hats, the cold biting at their cheeks. But inside the car, Laura was as toasty as though it was a pleasant summer day.

Laura beamed to herself. Everything was going exactly as planned, and she adored plans. She made dozens of them every month, from what she was going to eat for the week or what clothing she was going to buy. With a solid plan, nothing could surprise you, and that was what Laura relied on.

Today was a key part of her plan. She had already gained her symbolic freedom from her father with graduation, but she was ready to take it one step further with an interview for an apartment. The apartment was perfect: cheap, large windows, and only a block away from her university. She only hoped the owners would like her, and that they weren't crazy. Becoming friends with her roommates was a big part of Laura's plan. She desperately wanted a study buddy and someone to mock the professors with, and most of all, just someone she could talk to.

Laura returned her attention to the road, but a brightly lit neon sign caught her eye. _Sal's Bakery._ Normally Laura wasn't very intrigued by tacky neon signs, but it was a bakery, and bakeries meant sweets.

Pulling over the car, she zipped her thin coat up and hurried inside, ordering a large chocolate chip cookie and a platter of cupcakes for the apartment owners. With her cookie dangling between her teeth, she returned to her car, trying not to slip on the icy sidewalks.

Laura slid behind the steering wheel and went to place the cupcakes in the passenger seat.

The problem was, there was already somebody in it.

"DRIVE! FUCKING DRIVE!" A wild eyed girl screamed at Laura, snatching the cupcakes from her.

Laura's mouth dropped open, and she stared at her unexpected passenger, hands hovering unsteadily.

The girl clapped her hands in front of Laura's face, the sheer force and sound of it forcing her to blink. "Hey, sweetheart, I'm currently having a... _little disagreement_ with the police right now, and I really can't afford to get arrested because some innocent lamb can't stop undressing me with her eyes."

Laura didn't reply.

Pushing back her mop of dark hair, the girl moaned. "Hell, creampuff, do I have to do _everything_ myself?" She grabbed Laura's hands, about to wrap them on the steering wheel, but immediately dropped them, staring at Laura in shock.

"What the fuck?" She exclaimed, examining her hands. "Did you feel that?"

Laura had.

When the girl had touched her, every nerve in her body had lit up as though on fire, and heat began coursing through her veins. Suddenly, she felt awake, as though she'd never been awake until this very moment. It was a feeling she'd never felt before, like the most raw form of adrenaline no mortal person could ever experience.

But two people had experienced it.

Laura Hollis, and the stranger sitting next to her.

With a strange feeling her plan no longer applied to anything at all, Laura started the car.

 **And that's the 1st Chapter!**

 **Hi! I'm Nicki :) I've had this account for over a year actually, thanks to one of my good friends, but I've never posted anything until today.**

 **I'm a hardcore Hollstein lover, and I really hope you like this fic!**

 **Please leave advice/comments/anything you want, and if you like it so far, please favorite or follow it! I'll do my best to update this as often as I can!**

 **xx**


	2. Get Out of My Car!

Still shaken from touching the other girl's hand, Laura tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She was trying to ignore the figure slouching over in her passenger seat, but it was proving near impossible. The scent of booze was slowly filling the car each time the passenger exhaled, and though she was sitting perfectly still, each gorgeous, raven black lock on her head bounced whenever the car switched lanes.

"That was something, wasn't it, cupcake?" the girl whistled, pulling at a hangnail. Laura couldn't help it: she snuck a glance at the girl when the car approached a stop sign.

A smirk was playing on the girl's lips, her eyelashes were long and thick, and her cheekbones looked sharp enough to cut something. If Laura hadn't already gotten to know the despicable character behind the flawless pallor, she would've been fantasizing about wrapping her fingers in the girl's thick hair and pressing her lips against the girl's ruby red ones.

Laura's examination was cut short when the girl looked up, and her smirk deepened as though permanently branded into her skin. "Like what you see?" she asked coyly, and Laura snapped back to her senses as she smelled the alcohol on her passenger's breath.

"You're drunk," she snapped, turning her eyes back on the road. "I'm going to drop you off at the first Starbucks I see, and you're going to go in there, order a coffee, then go home to sleep off -from what I can tell- is going to be a terrible hangover. And while you do that, I am going to ace my interview, and move in by the end of summer, just in time for college. In a perfect world, we will never see each other again."

The girl let out a short laugh. "And here I thought a little cupcake like you would be happy and charming as could be. You're simply dreadful."

Laura gasped, and tried to cover it up with a cough. "Yeah, well, I'm only nice to people who don't randomly get in my car and _harass_ me! And stop nicknaming me with dessert foods!"

Grinning, the girl replied, "I can't call you much else, can I? You haven't told me your name." She tilted her seat backwards and propped her feet up onto the dashboard.

"W-w-well, you haven't told me yours!" Laura sputtered angrily, trying to shove the girl's legs back down with one hand.

"Carmilla Karnstein," she replied, "raging alcoholic, horror movie fanatic, resident pain in the ass."

"I can definitely account for the last one," Laura muttered, then said, "Laura Hollis, puppy lover, nerd extraordinaire, and not a cupcake or creampuff or whatever."

Finally spotting a Starbucks, Laura yanked the car into a parking space, forcing Carmilla to take her feet down.

"Hey!" Carmilla retorted, "You could've killed me!"

Refraining from the obvious answer, Laura unlocked the car doors. "Get out, and go get sober, _please,_ " she told Carmilla, "I have somewhere important to be."

Carmilla sighed dramatically and opened her car door, and stepped out, slamming the door behind her. "Thanks for the ride!" she flung her hand against her forehead in mock salute, and Laura stifled a grin.

Laura held up a hand in farewell, and began to drive, but was stopped almost immediately by a piercing scream. Laura looked around in shock and discovered the source of the noise.

Carmilla, teeth gritted in pain, had wrapped her fingers around the car door's handle, and was holding on desperately, her eyes wild with panic and surprise.

"What the fuck?" Laura murmured to herself, and rolled down the car window. "What are you doing, Carmilla? Just let go of the car!"

Staring at her hands, and then at Laura, Carmilla exclaimed, "I CAN'T! My hands aren't moving!"

With one look at Carmilla's panicked face, Laura knew she wasn't lying. Her first instinct was to try and help Carmilla pry her fingers off of the car door, but she had terribly scrawny arms, and although she could kick the living daylights out of any possible attackers thanks to her dad, she didn't think she would be able to help Carmilla.

"Hold on," Laura told the girl hanging onto the side of her car, "I'll get help. There must be someone in Starbucks that can do something." She got out of her seat and began to walk towards the coffee shop, but she wasn't five feet away before Carmilla instantly rocketed up to her, eyes wide with fright.

Laura frowned and turned to face Carmilla, who was as pale as a sheet. "Were you just bullshitting me? You weren't stuck at all!" She punched Carmilla in the stomach, hard, and Carmilla stumbled back, but before she hit the ground, her body was pulled back next to Laura's.

The pair simultaneously gasped. "What the hell?" Carmilla whispered to herself, examining herself cautiously. "It's like I can't… leave… you alone." She looked up, an unreadable expression falling onto her face. "Laura," she ordered, "walk away from me."

"Gladly," the girl retorted, running a hand through her windblown hair. The pair turned on their heels in opposite directions, and walked away.

Carmilla's hunch was immediately confirmed. The second they were more than five feet away from each other, Laura's body was pulled back, hitting Carmilla with an "oof!" and falling to the ground.

With a laugh, Carmilla offered a hand to Laura, but she brusquely refused it and leapt to her feet, arms crossed. "Carmilla Karnstein, what the fuck did you do to me?"

"Jeez, Creampuff," the dark haired girl smirked,"you need to remember your school lessons. Remember when we touched hands for the first time?" She waited for Laura's hesitant nod, then continued. "There was a spark that went through my entire body, and I know you felt it too."

Laura frowned. "So?"

Carmilla sighed. "Don't you remember what you were taught? This is like seventh grade biology class. Y'know, the rules of boundaries?"

Still confused, Laura cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't learn anything like that," she informed Carmilla. "I was homeschooled."

"Of course you were homeschooled!" Carmilla groaned. "Laura, when we touched, our souls mixed with each other. It's something that can only happen when two people are at their absolute highest points. I was buzzed as hell, and my adrenaline was pumping thanks to the cops. You must've been in a pretty good mood too."

Laura recalled her happiness from her new freedom, the satisfaction of a thought out plan, and the coziness of a new car. She supposed she must've been very content. "Yeah, I was," she told Carmilla. "But how do souls mix?"

Throwing up her hands, Carmilla exclaimed, "I don't know! I skipped school all the time at that age. What I do know is that we can't leave each other alone, and it doesn't go away until we both discover something… I… I can't remember what. There's a rhyme on it, but I've totally forgot. We'll have to stop by a library sometime."

Laura sighed. As a kid, she'd loved learning about how the world worked, and it bothered her that Carmilla hadn't. Out of all the people in the world to have a cosmic connection with, it had to be with the one person who was the exact opposite of her.

Absentmindedly, she checked her watch, and jumped when she realized that her interview started in fifteen minutes. " _Shit,"_ she hissed, and grabbed Carmilla by the wrist, ignoring the tingling that ran through her spine.

"Where're we going?" Carmilla asked, protesting the sudden movement.

"I've got an interview I can't miss, if you had listened at all to me in the car, you would've known this," Laura spat. "And unless you can find a way to leave me alone, you're coming with."

 **Hey guys!  
Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! :)  
I had lots of fun writing this, although I had a terrible time trying to find the right words I wanted to use.**

 **Don't forget to follow and fav if you like the story so far, and leave a review if you have anything to say!**

 **xx,**

 **Nicki**


	3. Roommates? Oh HELL No

Chapter 3: Roommates? Oh HELL no.

Laura power-walked down the hallway, whipping her head from left to right as she looked for the right apartment door. "814, 814, 814, god dammit, where is 814?!" She cried in frustration.

" _Oh, creampuff,"_ a coy voice said from behind her. Carmilla leant on a door, and jerked her head at the address plate right next to it. "You walked right past it."

Whipping her head around, Laura realized she had, indeed, walked straight past the door. She let out a groan at her blindness.

This was all _Carmilla's_ fault. Laura had been having a perfectly good, uninterrupted day, and now stupid, sarcastic, too gorgeous to be human Carmilla Karnstein had to waltz into her life. Laura shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs from it. She needed this apartment, and she wasn't going to let some drunken stranger ruin her chances.

"Listen up," she hissed, jabbing her finger at Carmilla's face. "You are not going to ruin this interview for me. You are going to stand out here, and I will stay as close to this door as possible so you and your freaky connection with me don't break into this apartment. If you wreck my interview, so help me, you will never see daylight again."

Much to Laura's chagrin, Carmilla did not appear the least bit threatened. "Oh no!" she held up her hands in mock-fright, "please don't let the four foot eleven murderer get me! I'm so scared!"

Drawing herself up to her full height, Laura exclaimed, "I _happen_ to be five foot five. Which is taller than you!"

Instead of replying, Carmilla pressed a finger to her lips, and pointed at the door. "Do you hear that?" she whispered. Sure enough, Laura could catch bits of murmured conversation from just inside the apartment.

"Shit! Stay right there until I'm let in. Don't let them see you!" She shoved Carmilla next to the door, praying that the apartment owners hadn't heard their conversation.

Laura hastily patted down her hair and took a deep breath, then knocked on the door in front of her. Almost immediately, it swung open, revealing a tired yet cheerful woman, with curly red hair spilling down her shoulders.

"Hi!" She chirped, "Are you Laura Hollis? I got your email about wanting to live here! I'm Lola, but I go by Perry, which is my last name. I'm the _official_ owner of this apartment. Su- I mean LaFontaine, insists that we're co-owners, but really-" here, she lowered her voice, "I'm the one paying for all this, so they don't actually own it at all. They just live with me."

"Per!" An exasperated voice called from outside Laura's viewpoint, "Let the girl talk! You don't even know if it's the apartment applicant yet!"

Perry's easygoing smile morphed into an expression of mortification. "Oh, my god! I'm so, so, sorry. I didn't even let you introduce yourself! You _are_ Laura Hollis, right?" Her eyes narrowed.

Extremely overwhelmed, Laura let loose the breath she realized she'd been holding in. "Yes!" She attempted a casual grin, but desperately wished instead she was back in her car, snacking on the small candy stash she had packed with her. "I'm Laura, and I'm applying for the apartment. Here- you can check my ID…" she trailed off and began rummaging through her bag, but a hand placed itself on her arm, gently prying her away from her bag.

"There's no need for that, honestly," the owner of the hand told her kindly. Laura looked up to see the owner of the hand was LaFontaine, the other roommate. Laura knew almost all there was to know about both Perry and LaFontaine, for she had stalked them endlessly on the internet, desperate to make a good impression.

"LaFontaine, right?" Laura asked, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. "It's so nice to meet you two!"

The ginger laughed and ran their hand through their short hair, making it stand on end. "You can call me Laf, if you want. Sorry if our place is a bit messy, Per and I were just-"

Lola Perry slammed her elbow into LaFontaine's side as inconspicuously as she could, and offered a warm smile to Laura. "What Laf was going to say was that they and I haven't gotten around to cleaning this week! I can make some space for you on the couch, though. Please, come sit with us!" She gestured towards the couch, and Laura took a step forward before hesitating.

"I- I'd prefer to stand, if it's alright with you!" She laughed nervously. "I've been sitting all day long, and I feel like my legs are going to lose all function if I don't stand for at little."

Laf and Perry exchanged a look between the two of them, but remained standing near Laura. "I understand that," Laf said with a chuckle. "When I'm in my lab, I sit on a stool for so long, when I stand up I fall smack into the ground!"

"That's LaFontaine for you," Perry informed Laura in a dramatic whisper, as though confiding a secret. "They're always working in their lab, never on their etiquette."

"Per, knock it off!" Laf wrapped an arm around Perry, planting a kiss on her forehead. Perry almost immediately pulled away, with a meaningful glance at Laura.

"Let's just start the interview," Perry insisted, her face almost as flaming red as her hair. "How long have you been living in this town?"

The trio coasted through the interview with relative ease, every pause accompanied with a laugh, every charming story met with oohs and ahhs.

"Let me say, Laura," LaFontaine began, "I really like you. You'd be the perfect roommate. I mean, Per and I just needed someone to split the rent with, so we weren't being all that picky. But you're perfect! I know the rent's still pretty steep, but the view and the proximity to our university is so worth it. Whaddaya say?"

Laura beamed. "I would absolutely love to move in with you guys! You even have two open rooms. I could use one for all my crafts and storage! And don't worry about the rent. I babysit for this _really_ nice family, I'm sure I could get a raise."

"Great! It's settled then, roomie." Perry said, and opened the door. "I'll email you all the information you need to know."

"Thank you so much!" Laura exclaimed. "I can't wait to see you guys again!" With a wave, she flounced out the door, gently shutting it behind her.

A wave of satisfaction came over her as she realized the plan was finally clicking into place. It was perfect.

But something nagged at Laura. Had she forgotten something?

An ice cold hand touched her own, and Laura raised her eyes to meet the smirk scrawled onto Carmilla's face.

"Laura Hollis, you've forgotten just one thing that comes with this apartment. I physically can't leave you alone. You know what that means, right?"

A sense of dread crawled up Laura's back as Carmilla's smirk grew into a wicked grin. "We're going to be _roommates._ "

 **Hey guys!**

 **It's been absolute ages, hasn't it!**

 **I'm not going to lie, I kinda forgot about this account, and I** **can't guarantee that I'm going to post again any time soon. But I hope you like this chapter for now! Things are heating up in the Carm/Laura department ;)**

 **What do you think so far? Please feel free to leave comments/reviews/criticisms, and fav or follow my story if you like it (which I sure hope you do!)**

 **Till the next time I see you :)**

 **xx Nicki**


	4. You're in Lo-o-ve

Chapter 4: You're In Lo-o-ve

Laura grunted under the weight of her large duffel bag, the strain proving to be too much on her delicate shoulders.

"Jesus, you would think seven years of karate lessons would give a girl at least a little upper body strength," she muttered bitterly, and Laf laughed.

"I don't think any amount of karate would help," Laf remarked. "Just look at that thing!" they exclaimed, pointing a gnawed-down fingernail at the bag. "What do you even keep in that? You could fit a human in there!"

Gritting her teeth, Laura shook her head as she attempted to haul the bag up the first stair. "Just clothes. Lots of clothes."

Laf grabbed for the handle of the bag. "Here, we can take some of the clothes out and I'll carry them for you," they said with a smile. "Maybe I'll wear some of them."

"No!" Laura insisted sharply, and Laf retreated, their easy grin turning into a tiny 'o' of shock. Immediately, Laura's cheeks flushed bright red with regret. "I mean, it's fine. I can definitely, totally handle this-"

With a scream, Laura tripped on the stairs and dropped her duffel, prompting a shrill noise from within the contents of the bag.

"Whoa, what was that noise?" Ignoring Laura, who was trying to get her flip-flop back on her foot while protesting loudly, Laf unzipped the bag.

Inside, there was nothing but a giant black cat, innocently licking its paw. "A cat?" Laf inquired. "I didn't know you had a cat, Laura. You didn't mention it at all during the interview." Laf reached for the cat, but it darted away, its penetrating emerald eyes staring accusingly at Laura.

Flip flop in hand, Laura racked her brain for a feasible excuse. "I- I- I just adopted it over the weekend. I work- I mean I _volunteer_ at the local animal shelter, and this cat had just been brought in. I couldn't resist her. I was planning to give her to my dad after today, but I- I wanted to say goodbye?"

Laura's story would've sounded sketchy to the most gullible person in the world, but it had brought Laf to starry eyes and tears.

"YOU CAN KEEP HER HERE!" Laf nearly screamed, gathering the cat into their arms with joy. "I mean, I don't know what Perry'll say, but she seems like a cat person, doesn't she? I can't separate true soulmates. What's her name?"

 _Shit._ Laura didn't know how to answer that. She obviously couldn't say the cat's name was Carmilla. Only a crazy person would name their cat a name as strange and absurd as that. "It's… it's Car...amel. Caramel! That's her name. Caramel." With what she hoped was an assured, confident grin, Laura dared to meet Laf's eyes.

Laf frowned. "Why would you name her that? This cat is black." Laura opened her mouth to answer, but Laf waved her away. "Whatever. Everybody has their reasons, am I right? Let's just finish setting up your room.

 **x+x+x**

Laura pulled out of her new parking space, Caramel the 'cat' sitting shotgun. It had taken all three roommates to arrange Laura's stuff in her room, and she (and Caramel) hadn't been alone all day.

When Laura steered the car into the street, she heard a relieved sigh next to her, and looked over to see Carmilla, back in human form.

" _Finally,"_ Carmilla griped. "I didn't think they would ever leave us alone."

Eyes on the road, Laura struggled to drive in a straight line as she let loose at the black-haired beauty. "What the _fuck_ was that? You can just _fucking_ shapeshift into a _fucking_ cat? Who the _fuck_ are you? What the _fuck_ are you?"

Instead of being struck with fear, as Laura had intended, Carmilla just let out a laugh, and didn't stop laughing for a long time. "No need to swear, creampuff," she managed to get out between giggles, "it's not that big a deal. I can't explain it. Everyone in my family does it."

Normally, Laura was the world's most inquisitive person. She had questions, oh _boy_ did she have questions. But something told her she wouldn't be able to understand if she tried.

"Whatever," she sighed. "Just stay in your cat form or whatever you want to call it while I'm babysitting. I actually like this job. Being a nanny is something I can handle, and it's way better than being some clerk or something at Target."

"Don't insult Target!" Carmilla said, her face twisted into mock-disgust. Almost too quickly, her features morphed back into her signature boredom. "Anyways, I need a nap. Perry wouldn't let me sleep on the couch. Floors are _so_ uncomfortable. I'll just sleep on this dumb family's sofa."

Laura didn't bother responding as she brought the car to a halt and brought up the windows. "Change fast. I have tinted windows, so they won't see you."

Groaning, Carmilla stretched out her arms. Before Laura could blink, Carmilla was back to her cat self, and she jumped into Laura's arms.

"Oh, no," Laura said with distaste. "I am not a cat person. You will walk up to the front door with me."

Carmilla stared up at Laura, annoyance in her eyes, and let out a pitiful mew.

"Get out of my car." Laura told her, and opened the door.

The two walked up to the house, but before Laura knocked, the door was flung wide open. "Laura! It is so good to see you!" A blonde, overly perky woman exclaimed, throwing her arms around Laura. In a much quieter tone, she whispered, "thank God you're here. It is absolute chaos every time the weeknights roll around. I'm so glad you're my nanny for the rest of the summer."

Laura smiled. "Mrs. K, it's only been two days since I last saw you. And I love the arrangement. Working at night is just my style."

Mrs. K rolled her eyes. "I have to work slightly later than normal tonight. I'll be home around two thirty am, instead of two. Please remember to give Anna her vitamin, you're the only one that can get her to take it." She planted a kiss on Laura's cheek and near sprinted out the door, and waved as she drove away.

"Well that was easy," Laura remarked quietly to Carmilla. "She didn't even notice you." Carmilla meowed in response, and dug her head against Laura's shins.

"Okay, I only have about an hour or two of actual work, just stay out of my way, or I will give you to the shelter, okay?" She warned the cat, and walked into the kitchen.

"LAURA!" A small blonde girl came running into the room, throwing herself into her babysitter's arms. "YOU'RE BACK! I haven't seen you since Friday!" She informed Laura.

Hugging the little girl, Laura replied, "I don't work on the weekends, Anna, you know that. Now what do you want to do?"

For the next hour and a half, Carmilla watched through half-open eyes as Laura ran throughout the house, doing everything from mopping the floors to parading down the hallway with a purple boa around her neck in a 'fashion show.'

Finally, 8:30 arrived, and Laura managed to get the hyper kid into bed after three bedtime stories. However, it wasn't until 10 pm that Carmilla finally got to shift back into her normal self, because Anna kept coming out of her room for bathroom visits, water, and random hugs.

When Laura shut the bedroom door for the last time, and threw a thumbs up at Carmilla, the cat changed back into her human body, with Laura looking away.

"That grosses me out, you know," she informed Carmilla, "it's disgusting."

"You're disgusting!" Carmilla insisted, swatting Laura's leg. "It's a natural process, Laura. It's like puberty. My body's _changing._ " She wiggled her eyebrows, and Laura shrieked.

Falling onto the other side of the sofa, Laura glanced out the window, then back at Carmilla. "It's been a crazy day, you know. I'm even starting to like you a little bit! I must be so tired I'm hallucinating."

Carmilla smiled coyly, and threw her legs across Laura's lap. "Or maybe you're just realizing I have a stellar personality," she joked, sticking her tongue out, but Laura didn't notice.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Carmilla demanded.

"Doing what?"

"Looking out the window. It's like you're expecting someone."

As if on cue, a quiet knock came from the front door, and Laura jumped to her feet. "Go, Carm! Change!" Carmilla harrumphed as Laura hurried to undo the locks on the door, and finally managed to open it.

"Hey, how are you?" The redhead in front of Laura murmured, and she tried not to swoon.

"I'm doing great! Anna's gotten up a few times, so we might have to spring for a quiet movie tonight, one she won't hear from her bedroom."

The redhead grinned, visibly excited. "I could finally show you _Twilight!_ There's a few fight scenes, but it's overall pretty quiet. I normally don't like romances, but this one got to me. It's ridiculous."

Laura blushed. "Oh, you wanna- wanna watch a romance… with me?" Before Laura could embarrass herself further, Carmilla jumped into Laura's arms, emitting a loud purr.

"Mrs. K bought a cat? That's insane!" The redhead reached out to pet Carmilla, but the cat hissed, exposing her fangs.

Squeezing Carmilla's paw as threateningly as she could, Laura said, "No, actually, she's mine. This is Caramel.

"Caramel, meet Danny."

 **Hey all! Long time no see!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was really debating about whether or not to give Carmilla powers, but I just went with the flow of what I was writing. And I got to introduce Danny, which I was really excited for. Keep an eye out for some girl vs girl jealousy ;)**

 **As always, leave a review if you have any comments or criticism, and favorite/follow if you liked it!**

 **I have some questions for you guys: Did I go in the right place with naming Carmilla Caramel? What do you think of Anna? Are you a cat or dog person?**

 **Peace out girl scouts, until next time!**

 **xx,**

 **Nicki**


End file.
